Una noche normal
by WaterJuvia
Summary: En una noche normal llego a mi vida y cambio todo lo que se supone que era normal para mi, tengo miedo de perderla pero ella aunque no es de mi misma raza lucha por mi y por estar a mi lado. GRAY POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hermosuras, con ustedes una nueva historia que solo tendrá dos caps.**

**Advertencia: Si no les gusta el lemmon no lean.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le perteneces a Hiro Mashima.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Instintivamente miro el reloj, ella jamás llega tarde y temo que algo malo le hubiera pasado, desordeno mis cabellos y llevo mi mirada a la ventana, no hay rastros de ella y empiezo a pensar que hoy por primera vez en seis meses no vendrá. Cojo mi lápiz para terminar mi deber pero no dejo de pensar en ella, mi corazón late de una manera extraña pues creo que la han descubierto, por más que quiera irla a buscar no puedo, ella jamás me ha dicho donde viven los de su raza y que un humano entré en esos terrenos sería prácticamente un suicidio. Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano por concentrarme en las integrales pero siento un nudo en la garganta que me evita seguir. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaba angustiado por esa acosadora? Me levantó de la silla y veo a través de la ventana, sólo hay luces y ruidos de carro, me volteó he inhalo profundamente, veo mi collar de cruz de plata colgado en la punta del espejo y recuerdo que lo deje de usar solo para ella pudiera estar cerca de mí. <em>"Tiene que estar bien" "debe estar bien"<em> me meto esas frases en la cabeza y vuelvo a mi silla para seguirla esperando. De un momento a otro la escuchó aterrizar en la escalerilla de incendio de la ventana y mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo.

-Hola Gray-sama, perdón la demora pero Gajeel-kun no la dejaba salir –y ahí estaba, su sonrisa que hacía juego perfecto con sus mejillas de porcelana pintadas de un rosado hermoso. Su tierna voz llamándome Gray-sama y su increíble cabello azul que le llegaba a la cintura.

-¿Te habías retrasado? No lo había notado Juvia –ese era su nombre, el que se había negado a darme pero que después de unos meses pude sacarle.

-¡Ay Gray-sama! A veces puede ser tan distraído –entró a mi habitación y reviso que estaba haciendo.

-Tome, Juvia le trajo sus pasteles favoritos –me ofreció la bolsita de papel y mi estómago vacío me obligó a tomar uno y llevármelo a la boca, no entendía cómo podía cocinar tan rico si esa comida no era de la que se alimentaba.

-¡Gajeel-kun está sospechando! –La miro y veo preocupación en su rostro. –Si descubre lo que Juvia está haciendo la mata... –sabes que son una manada de tontos y no se darán cuenta –la callé antes de que dijera esa palabra, ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y no aguantaba que si quiera pensara en la muerte.

-Además dijo que sus colmillos no están afilados, me preguntó que si Juvia no había vuelto a matar humanos –me mostró sus dientes blancos y paso su lengua rosada por sus colmillos, a mí me parecía que los tenía muy bien afilados, desde que la conozco me prometió no volver a matar humanos y aunque sé que es difícil para ella alimentarse solo de sangre de animal apreció lo que hace para ganar mi confianza.

-Gajeel es un idiota, invéntale algo pero si es muy peligroso no quiero que vuelvas por un tiempo.

-Gray-sama no es para tanto, sabe que Juvia tiene que verlo o si no enloquecerá. –sonrió de nuevo y puse mi mirada en el papel para que no viera mi reacción.

-¿Ya casi termina? Juvia ayudo a Levy a cazar animales para ambas, está cansada y quiere dormir con usted –de nuevo sentí la sangre en mis mejillas, no entendía porque mi estúpido cuerpo reaccionaba así si nosotros ya habíamos dormido juntos. Claro solo habíamos dormido y tal vez mi cuerpo reaccionaba así porque esa frase me hacía pensar en otras cosas.

-Ya casi término, duerme y ya voy para allá. –Juvia solo me visitaba de noche y duraba unas pocas horas en mi habitación, tenía que volver a su casa para que no sospecharán, si los altos rangos vampiros se enteraban que ella estaba relacionándose con la comida la matarían por traición. _"Los humanos son comida no son amigos"_. Sólo le permitían matar un humano a la semana y con su sangre podían sobrevivir y hacer sus actividades sin ningún problema. _"Prohibida"_ así se definía nuestra relación.

Se recostó en la cama y aunque no se me insinuaba despertaba mis deseos más carnales con tan solo verla acostada. Sólo una vez me habló de sus intenciones sexuales conmigo y fue el día que nos conocimos. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, estaba demasiado asustado. Siempre desde que era niño me sentía observado, sentía que alguien me vigilaba en la noche y frecuentemente trataba de ignorar esa sensación sin embargo hace seis meses en la noche de mi cumpleaños entró en mi habitación cuando se aseguró que me había quitado mi collar para dormir. Una muchacha que parecía de mi edad, con ropas de cuero que resaltaban sus enormes pechos y su pequeña cintura, su pantalón de cuero hacia el mismo trabajo que su blusa resaltando su enorme trasero y su piel tan blanca demostraba que jamás le había dado el sol directamente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? ¡Lárgate o llamaré a la policía!

-La policía no la detendrá, ella no le hará nada –No le entendía ni una sola palabra ¿ella? ¿A quién demonios se refería?

-¡No te me acerques! –retrocedí por instinto dando pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules.

-No tenga miedo, ella jamás le haría daño –Trague saliva, no era un cobarde ni nada por el estilo pero sabía que ella no era normal, sabía que estaba en problemas y mi instinto de sobrevivencia me hizo correr a la puerta para escapar de ese lugar, antes de llegar a tomar la perilla ella apareció mágicamente en la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Có….cómo demonios hiciste eso? –ella soltó una sonrisa y me vio con ternura, vi sus temibles colmillos y empecé a hiperventilar, ella me iba a comer en ese instante y decidí hacerle frente.

-¿Qu…qué es lo que quieres?

–Quiere ser su amiga.

-¡Yo nunca podría ser amigo de un monstruo! –no pensé en lo que dije, estaba muy asustado, había escuchado sobre la existencia de los vampiros y su sed de sangre humana y al ver un vampiro a centímetros hizo que mi mente colapsara. Al escuchar mis palabras movió su cabeza de lado sin dejar de verme a los ojos, no podía identificar que intenciones tenía, se veía serena y tierna a la vez pero un tanto nerviosa, imagine que así se ponía antes de acabar con su presa.

-¡Entonces será su pareja! Ella iba a empezar siendo su amiga pero ya que no quiere serlo será mejor saltarse esa parte y ser uno solo ya –se acercó despacio a mí y una luz vino a mi mente "el collar" fui a cogerlo y mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba inmovilizado y por más que intentaba moverme seguía en la misma posición, lleve mis ojos a los de ella y su pupila había cubierto su iris azul por completo, se acercó a mí con su mirada perdida y cuando estaba a milímetros de mí, paseo su nariz por mi cuello,

-¡No me mates monstruo!

-Ya le dijo que no le hará daño, solo quiere, ella solo quiere –Sentí su lengua en mi cuello y un corrientazo pasó por todo mi ser. Mi miedo empezó a desvanecerse y trate de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que no se enojará y me matará.

-Sí no me quieres hacer daño suéltame, deja que me mueva.

-¿No quiere ser uno con ella aún?

-No entiendo de que hablas, eres un vampiro y yo soy un humano. –Ella sonrió y lamió mi cuello un rato más –Claro que lo entiende, usted sabe perfectamente lo que ella quiere –sentí sus labios en mi cuello y pensé que ella estaba loca, yo no quería ser violado por un vampiro a mis diez y siete años. –En realidad no entiendo tus intenciones –Me vio y pude notar deseo en sus ojos ahora color negro.

-Ella sabe que usted es virgen pero usted sabe muchas cosas sobre esto -¿Cómo sabía que no me había acostado con ninguna chica? Ella tomo una pausa y siguió –Quiere que esto –llevó sus manos a mi parte prohibida - esté dentro de ella –aún sostenía a mi "amigo" y yo me avergoncé, era la primera que me hacían eso y sentía una reacción por parte de mi cuerpo a lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¡Suéltame enferma! ¡No quiero que me toques!

-¡Le dijo que no le haría daño y sí aún no quiere no lo obligará! – me vio con decepción y al volver sus ojos azules ya me podía mover. Tome el collar en mis manos y ella retrocedió.

-¡Lárgate demonio! –Se puso las manos en el estómago y a medida que me iba acercando a ella más débil se veía. –La cruz… aléjela de ella.

-¿Crees que voy a quedar indefenso ante ti? –Ahora yo tenía el control sobre ella y la haría pagar por intentar hacerme daño.

-¿Por qué hace esto? Ella jamás haría nada para lastimarlo pero usted, usted le está haciendo daño. –Sentí pena, sus palabras parecían sinceras y di unos pasos hacia atrás, al menos con el collar ella no se me podía acercar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gray-sama –la peli azul dejo una pequeña bolsa en el piso y salió de mi habitación, en la plataforma de emergencia saltó al vació y corrí a la ventana para verificar que estuviera bien, al asomarme lo único que pude ver fue los carros en miniatura andando y el frío me daba en toda la cara. Creía que lo que me acababa de pasar era un sueño, no podía ser posible que no me hiciera daño, no podía ser posible que esas criaturas existieran, lo comprobé con mis propios ojos, ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales, me había inmovilizado, había volado y se había movido a una gran velocidad. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y trate de asimilar mejor lo que había acabado de pasar, era una vampira muy hermosa y sabía mi nombre, sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar más en eso y vi la bolsita, no había sido un sueño eso me lo demostraba, dude mucho, temía que fuera una trampa pero lo levante y cuando vi lo que había adentro mis piernas fallaron, no podía ser verdad, corrí a la ventana y salí de mi habitación, -¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –Sólo escuche el eco y no vi a nadie.

-¿Qué haces ahí afuera idiota? –escuche la voz de mi hermano y aún seguía sin creerlo, eche un último vistazo pero no estaba así que entre.

-¿Qué hacías allá? –observe de nuevo mi regalo y no habían dudas, no era un replica, ¡era mi manilla!, Lyon vio lo que estaba sosteniendo y reaccionó igual que yo.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo la encontraste? –Negué con mi cabeza y me la puse. El único regalo que tenía de Ur y que había perdido días después de que ella murió.

-¿Quién te la dio? –volvió a preguntar.

-La chica en mi ventana –El peli plateado volteo a ver e hizo cara de estúpido, lo saque de mi habitación a rastras, me acosté en la cama y no dejaba de ver mi manilla _-¡Tal vez no sea tan mala! _Susurré bajitico y me quede dormido. El día siguiente pasó tortuosamente lento y solo esperaba a que fuera de noche para preguntarle como la había conseguido. La había tratado muy mal, le había dicho demonio, monstruo, enferma y la había lastimado con mi collar, después de ver mucho tiempo por la ventana llegue a la conclusión de que no iba a volver, que había sido un maldito animal con ella y que no deje siquiera que me explicara porque sabía mi nombre. _"Soy un maldito imbécil" _grite con fuerza, tenía mucha rabia y solo quería matar a alguien pero escuche el ruido que hacían las palomas al caminar por la plataforma, luego esa noche después de muchos años entendí que las palomas dormían en la noche y que fui un estúpido al pensar eso, claramente ese sonido era ella aterrizando en mi piso.

Respire profundo, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ella, debía estar atento pues ella seguía siendo un vampiro chupa sangre y yo un maldito debilucho. Deslice el vidrio y puse los codos en el marco de la ventana y ahí estaba, sentada en un escalón. Ninguno de los dos habló, ella ni siquiera me veía a los ojos y sentí la necesidad de hablar –Oe….-Perdónela por lo que hizo anoche –me ganó en hablar y ¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón? Claro solo tenía que olvidar esa pequeña escena de acoso sexual y ya todo estaba perdonado.

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

-No quiere que usted la odie, ni quiere que le tenga miedo, ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido vampira.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta. –Ella bajo su mirada totalmente avergonzada.

-Usted es alguien importante en su vida, no soportaría que usted la odie Gray-sama.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Cómo es que soy importante en tu vida si no nos conocemos?

-Usted no la conoce pero ella lo cuida desde que se pasó a esta ciudad, sabe todo sobre usted, Los amigos que tiene, lo que come hasta sabe que odia las matemáticas –No lo podía creer tenía que estar bromeando en ese lugar desde que tenía diez años.

-Debes estar mintiendo.

-Ella jamás le mentiría a usted –Respire y puse mis manos en el cuello -¿Te piensas quedar ahí afuera toda la noche?

-Ella ya está acostumbrada –le di la espalda y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio -¿Cómo encontraste la manilla que había caído al río? –Sencillo ella uso sus poderes y fue fácil encontrarla. –ni siquiera me había alcanzado a acomodar cuando ella ya estaba saltando en mi cama. –Estas camas son geniales, mire como rebota.

-¿Poderes? –trate de ignorar que parecía una niña saltando encima de mi cama, también trate de ignorar su cabello azul en onditas moviéndose en todas direcciones y sus enormes pechos tan provocativos.

-Sí vera, cada vampiro al nacer obtiene un poder especial a parte de la súper velocidad y el vuelo. El poder de Juvia es poder controlar el agua.

-Pensé que tu poder era evitar que tus presas se movieran.

-A bueno es algo que aprendió con el tiempo, el cuerpo está compuesto la mayoría por agua y ella puede detener a las personas usando ese poder, también puede hacer que hagan cualquier cosa que ella les mande. –Si pensaba que era peligrosa, ahora sería un suicidio hacerla enojar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres inmortal? ¿Enserio matas humanos? –mi curiosidad me ganó y que mejor que preguntarle a ella sobre los mitos que se contaban por ahí, se rió al ver mi curiosidad y dejo de saltar en la cama para sentarse en una orilla.

-Ella es inmortal pero es una vampira joven, nació hace veinte años y sí, ella bebe sangre de humanos para alimentarse –Me asuste y retrocedí un poco.

-No se preocupe ellos solo matan criminales y solo es una vez a la semana –mi mirada la hizo preocuparse,

-Pero por usted ella puede dejar de matar humanos si eso es lo que quiere.

-No puedes pedirle a un animal que deje de serlo.

-¡Ella no es ningún animal! –Se había enojado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, unas lágrimas se deslizaron a sus mejillas y me sentí muy mal, la había hecho llorar. Ella se levantó de mi cama e iba a salir por la ventana -¡Espera! Si dices que no volverás a matar humanos te creo.

-¿Habla enserio Gray-sama?

-Sí –Salto de la felicidad y en menos de un segundo volvió a su lugar.

-¿Desde cuando tienes mi manilla? –trate de cambiar el tema.

-Desde la noche en la que la perdió pero jamás había reunido el suficiente valor para entregársela, además está prohibido que los vampiros tengan algún tipo de relación con los humanos que no sea de depredador –presa.

-¿Y entonces por qué hablas conmigo?

-Ya le dijo que usted es especial para ella y que no va a dejar que unas estúpidas reglas le evitan verlo –Al principio me pareció molesto que todas las noches viniera a mi habitación ¿Qué no tenía una vida? Me fastidiaba porque sabía que todo lo que hacía era para que yo me enamorara de ella y era algo inútil porque a mí me gustaba Lucy aunque sabía perfectamente que esa rubia amaba a Natsu. Jamás le contaba nada de mi vida a mi familia, ni a mi mejor amigo Natsu y que ella me preguntara cosas de lo que me pasaba en el día todas las noches me sacaba de quicio. Ella sabía muchas cosas de mí sin ni siquiera yo contárselas y una noche sin que le contara nada al respecto la llamo "rival en el amor". Era extremadamente molesta pero siempre trataba de complacerme en todo. He vivido muchas con ella en tan poco tiempo y sé que ahora la necesito más que a nadie en el mundo, tengo miedo que la lastimen por estar conmigo y aunque a ella no parece importarle es lo que me quita el sueño aparte de su sonrisa.

-¡NO QUIERO!

-No le pasara nada confié en ella. –Esas fueron sus palabras un día cuando dijo que me llevaría a volar, me cargo en su espalda y saltamos directo al vacío, se reía al verme asustado pero después me di cuenta que era la mejor sensación que había probado en la vida, nunca había sentido ese olor tan delicioso que emanaba de su cabello y ver la ciudad desde tan alto y dando volteretas junto a ella era de lo mejor. Al final de la noche vimos las estrellas juntos y le pedí por centésima vez que me dijera su nombre.

-Es peligroso que lo sepa, recuerde que el señor Porla puede ubicarlo si sabe el nombre de un vampiro, es su poder y lo encontrara para matarlo y así proteger el secreto.

-¿Puedo decirte Juvia? –Se quedó estática y me vio con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¡No Gray-sama! ¡Olvide ese nombre! –se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la rama del árbol en el que estábamos sentados. –¡Espera vas a hacer que se rompa la rama! –al dar el tercer paso la rama se quebró y caí muchos metros golpeándome en la cabeza hasta que ella me tomo en sus brazos y evito que siguiera cayendo.

-Perdón Gray-sama Juvia no se dio cuenta.

-Así que ese es tu verdadero nombre –sonreí como un tonto y mi cuerpo entero estaba feliz porque ya sabía algo muy importante que ella me había negado.

-¿Cómo adivino su nombre? –Juvia me puso en el suelo del bosque y estaba revisándome para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-Cuando era niño soñaba con una chica que me decía que se llamaba Juvia, creo que eras tú.

-Juvia no puede meterse en los sueños de nadie.

-En los míos lo haces –se sonrojó y llevó las manos a mi cabeza.

-Gray-sama está sangrando, su…su…sangre –Vi sus ojos que ya no eran azules, trate de calmarla pero ella me tomo fuerte del brazo, me empujó al piso, se montó encima mío y tomo mi cuello subiéndome la cabeza para limpiarme la sangre con su lengua.

-Deliciosa, Juvia nunca había probado una sangre tan deliciosa.-trate de zafarme pero Juvia era demasiado fuerte, pensé que me iba a matar en ese instante _"No te metas con esa mujer es peligrosa"_ recordé las palabras de Natsu un día después de conocer a Juvia, no le tome importancia él no podría saber nada acerca de ella.

-¡Juvia soy yo! ¡Soy Gray despierta! –ella reconoció mi voz y se levantó enseguida. –Perdón, ella hace mucho no probaba la sangre humana –sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y la vi con intenciones de salir huyendo, antes de que ella se fuera me bote encima y quede a milímetros de su boca. –Yo te obligue a alimentarte de animales, es mi culpa.

-Ella tiene que controlarse, ella no soportaría que a usted le pasará algo –La abracé y nos quedamos mucho tiempo en esa posición, no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que acababa de pasar –No me importaría convertirme en un vampiro.

.

.

.

-¿Gray-sama está escuchando a Juvia?

-¿Decías algo?

-Asshh Gray-sama, que Juvia ya tiene que irse y que usted no se durmió con ella.

-Perdóname estaba pensando en algo, ¿te parece si mañana lo hacemos?

-Sí pero Juvia tuvo que inventarle una súper excusa a Gajeel-kun, ella tiene miedo que se entere de esto y no la deje volver a verlo.

-Algo haremos ¿sí? Ten cuidado –asintió, me beso en la mejilla, salió por la ventana y se alejó. Suspiré por instinto y vi su sombrero encima de la cama, "_lo dejaste tonta" _termine mis deberes con su sombrero en mis piernas. Al otro día todo ocurrió normalmente, ahora veía a Lucy como mi hermanita y antes de irme Natsu me agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de flama?

-No cometas un error del que te puedas arrepentir –su voz estaba sería y su semblante estaba totalmente contrario a lo que era.

-¿De qué hablas Natsu?

-Tú lo sabes.

-¿Saber qué? –descarté lo de Juvia, él no podía saberlo, de hecho nadie sabía sobre ella o sobre los vampiros.

-Ella, la v…. –Natsu ¿Nos vamos? –Lucy nos interrumpió y quede con la duda, quería saber a toda costa que quiso decir. Llegue a la casa y estuve muy pensativo, no me sacaba de la mente lo que el peli rosado me había dicho, no podía referirse a Juvia, no podía hacerlo ¿o sí? –Hola Gray-sama –Me asuste, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta a qué horas se había vuelto de noche.

-Gajeel-kun no estaba en casa así que aprovechó para venir –La vi más hermosa que nunca, traía una falda de arandelas muy cortica con medias de ligero y una esqueleto con botones que resaltaba sus enormes pechos. Su cabello estaba adornado con un broche de mariposa y sus ojos estaban delineados al igual que su boca.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?

-¿No le gusta Gray-sama? Es que Levy-san y Gajeel-kun están a punto de casarse y ella le pidió el favor a Juvia de ser su modelo para ver que ropa se pondría mientras estaba con él y bueno ellos salieron de improvisto y Juvia salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa sin cambiarse.

-No es que no me gusté -Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a reaccionar ante tal atracción, quería hacerla mía y dar el paso del que ella había hablado ese día, ya no seríamos amigos, seríamos uno. Conocía los riesgos de estar con un vampiro, Juvia me había dicho que sus amigos mientras tenían relaciones sexuales con humanos habían mordido a sus amantes y que como estaba prohibido convertir humanos en vampiros los mataban sin ningún remordimiento. De hecho como estaba prohibido su intención solo era satisfacerse y matar. Juvia se fue a mi closet y estaba buscando ropa para ponerse y al bajar su cuerpo para buscar en el último cajón vi sus bragas que hacían juego con sus medias, eran muy transparentes y pude ver su perfecta cola.

-Juvia ven, no te cambies –ella volteo a verme y todos mis sentidos se agudizaron, se veía jodidamete hermosa y yo solo quería besarla, esos labios tan rojos y atrayentes, quería morderlos y probar su sabor.

-Gray-sama ¿qué quiere hacer hoy? –su pregunta fue demasiado inocente, no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pensando.

-Juvia quiero que dejes de ser mi amiga –su cara fue de una total confusión –No Gray-sama por favor, no aleje a Juvia de su lado ¿Qué hizo mal?

-¡Hiciste todo mal! –Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y la abrace antes de que siguiera llorando –Hiciste que me enamorara de ti –me había confesado ante ella, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, ella jamás me dejaría. Se separó y sus ojitos llorosos vieron a los míos con ilusión, me robo un beso torpemente y yo seguí sus labios, mi corazón se detuvo y mi piel se puso de gallina nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida y disfrute nuestro primer beso.

Acaricie su mejilla y luego toque las onditas de su cabello, _"quiero hacerte el amor" _esas palabras no salían de mi boca hasta que ella habló. – Gray-sama sé que es indecente que Juvia le pida esto, pero…..pero ¿Podría hacer una mujer a Juvia? –Sentí que el oxígeno no llegaba a mis pulmones y no imagine que fuera virgen, claro que lo era, era demasiado tierna e inocente y tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar –ella sueña desde que lo vio de niño, ella sueña con que usted le haga el amor. –Sería el único en su vida, el primero y el último, la bese de nuevo pero con necesidad, con hambre de ella, de su hermosa sonrisa, de su cuerpo y de todo su amor. Ella dejo que yo hiciera todo el trabajo pues si ella se emocionaba podía quebrarme todos los huesos.

-La acosté delicadamente en la cama y me subí encima de ella. –jugué con nuestros labios, me había vuelto adicto en unos segundos de ellos, Juvia metió su lengua en mi boca y empezó a moverla haciéndole una invitación a la mía, abrí mis ojos en ese instante y la vi con los ojos totalmente cerrados disfrutando de ese momento, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de la vergüenza y mi cuerpo me indicaba solo lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Pase mis labios por su cuello mientras ella me daba espacio estirándolo más. –Juvia lo ama Gray-sama –Sonreí y use mi lengua en la delicada piel de su cuello. –Aaah –gimió suavecito y ese sonido me había encantado, quería oír de nuevo su delicada voz, así que le quite su blusa y admire sus pechos que eran custodiados por su sostén del mismo color de sus medias. Bese su vientre, su ombligo y su cuerpo se movía levemente al contacto. Puse mi atención en sus medias y las desabroche bajándolas con mi boca suavemente. Subí mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Hice lo mismo con la otra y acaricie sus hermosas y firmes piernas. Las bese y probé su sabor, su suave y lisa piel, todo dentro de mí me obligaba a poseer a esa belleza. –La bese de nuevo y le desabroche su sostén.

-Son grandes, ¡Eres perfecta Juvia! –Mi vampira sonrió ante tal declaración y me quitó la camiseta para que ella también pudiera disfrutar, pasó la lengua por sus dientes y empezó a tocarme mientras succionaba sus pechos, -Gray-saammaaahh –gemía tan delicioso que yo era el que más gozaba con eso. –¡Muérdela!, ¡muérdela! –La mordí para complacerla y arqueo su espalda, lo hice de nuevo y halo mi cabello. –Baje directamente a su zona intima, mi amigo me pedía calmar ese dolor que estaba sintiendo, le destroce la falda y acaricié su botón rosa por encima de su única prenda.

-Mmmpphhh….. así, así Gray-sama –al alternar mis movimientos para complacerla la sentí muy mojada y sabía que era el momento, mis pantalones y mi ropa interior cayeron por pura inercia y Juvia al verlo se desesperó y me empujó quedando encima mío.

-Cálmate mi amor –me levante y quedamos ambos sentados encima de la cama. –Juvia puede morderlo, no debería estar haciendo esto –Se escondio en la curvatura de mi cuello y yo no quería ser un vampiro pero mi cuerpo humano envejecería y no estaría con ella por la eternidad –No importa, solo quiero que estemos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días –Juvia asintió y rompí su braga, la acomode en mi cintura y la penetre despacio, hasta que tuve que aplicar más fuerza porque algo me impedía el paso. Me dolió un poco, era demasiado estrecha y su cara demostraba dolor.

-¿Te duele?

-Sí Gray-sama, espere mientras Juvia se acostumbra a tenerlo dentro –después de un rato empezó a mover su cintura y eso me indico que ya estaba lista para lo que seguía. Mis embestidas fueron lentas pero entre más me lo exigía el placer más salvaje me movía hasta llegar más profundo a su cálido centro, Lo metía y lo sacaba automáticamente y ella gemía como si su vida se fuera en ello, mi hermano se encontraba en la habitación siguiente y solo esperaba que no viniera a jodernos. –Ju-juvia te amo –Juvia dejo de gemir en un instante y sentí sus dientes en mi cuello. -¡Mierda! –exclame sin dejar de moverme, acaricie su cabellera azul mientras dejaba que bebiera mi sangre y trataba de aguantar lo más que podía para no terminar tan rápido con esa deliciosa tortura. Sus pechos se restregaban en mi torso y al no aguantar más me vine dentro de ella, al sentir eso mis líquidos Juvia abandono mi cuello y se arqueo hacía atrás. Tenía un hilillo de sangre escurriéndose por su barbilla y me sonrió para luego besarme. Caímos en la cama y me sentía demasiado feliz sin embargo ignorábamos que habíamos cometido un gran error y escuche aterrizar a alguien en la plataforma.

-¡Sabía que estabas ocultando algo!

-¡Gajeel-kun!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá el capítulo, sé que las historias de vampiros están muy trilladas pero no me pude resistir al escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusto pues háganmelo saber con un sexy review. Como dije antes esta historia será de dos capítulos pero si no funciona la dejare hasta ahí así que hermosuras mándenme sus reviews, los amo demasiado.<strong>

**Bye Abrazo psicológico.**


	2. Lágrimas de sangre

**Hola hermosuras ¿Qué me cuentan? espero que estén súper bien. **

**Cap 2 here we go :D**

* * *

><p>-¡Gajeel-kun! -Fue cuestión de milisegundos, ni siquiera pude ver bien lo que había pasado, ella me había empujado al piso y se encontraba al frente mío protegiéndome a punto de ser atravesada por una barra de metal.<p>

-¡Quítate de en medio! ¡Voy a matar a este maldito! -era el segundo vampiro que veía en toda mi vida, era completamente aterrador, ¡Tenía cara de matón! Su rostro estaba lleno de piercings, tenía el cabello igual de largo que el de Juvia y sus ojos rojos como la sangre más pura amenazaban con hacernos daño.

-¡Cálmese Gajeel-kun! ¡Juvia puede explicarle!

-¿¡Explicarme que!? ¿¡Crees que soy un Imbécil!? Sabía que debía hacer matado a este hijo de puta cuando te vi acariciándole el cabello en el bosque -¿Acariciándome el cabello? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? Después de la escuela iba en bicicleta hacia el bosque y me quedaba allí hasta el atardecer pero jamás la vi acercarse a mí, eso es imposible.

-¡Juvia se enamoró ese día de ese niño! ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!

-¡No puedes amar a esta mierda humana! ¡No puedes enamorarte solo con verlo juguetear en el bosque! ¡Este Imbécil solo se aprovechó de tu estupidez para quitarte la inocencia! -Yo jamás me aproveché de ella, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y nunca haría nada para lastimarla. El no dejaba de apuntarle con esa barra de metal y mi corazón latía con fuerza, no tenía miedo por mí, tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo malo a ella. Vi que entro una chica jadeante por la ventana, era diferente a Gajeel o a Juvia, su cuerpo era pequeño y su cabello era azul, nos miro con extrañes y al acercarse a nosotros dio pasos hacia atrás tapándose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo muy grande sus ojos marrones.

-¡Lo mordió! -El peli negro llevo sus ojos a mi cuello para comprobar lo que había dicho esa joven y en un segundo pude ver toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo por medio de sus ojos.

-¿¡En que mierdas estabas pensando estúpida!? -Juvia cayó a mis pies después de ser golpeada en la mejilla por ese Imbécil -¡Hijo de puta! -Me levanté totalmente cabreado y mi puño iba dirigido a su maldita cara ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearla? Sin nada de esfuerzo detuvo mi puño con una de sus manos y regalándome una mirada asesina la apretó -¿Te duele malparido? -mordí mis labios para no demostrar mi dolor delante de él, sentí como cada hueso se me rompía de golpe y si seguía apretando me la iba a aplastar por completo. -¡No más Gajeel! -la mujer intervino por mi mientras se quitaba su gabán y cubría la desnudez de Juvia que seguía aún en el suelo con su mano en la mejilla, "Gajeel-kun jamás ha golpeado a Juvia, el nunca se atrevería a hacerlo" me lo dijo una vez y en ese momento ella estaba como en shock. -¡Jamás debiste haber follado a mi hermanita! ¡Te vas a arrepentir maldito humano! -apretó más fuerte mi mano y no pude evitar gritar del dolor tan terrible que me estaba causando. Trate de zafar mi mano pero entre más me movía más me dolía y con todas mis fuerzas con la otra le di un puño en su estómago, se rio sarcásticamente, no le había hecho ni un solo rasguño, cogió mi mano de su estómago y quebró mi muñeca en menos de un segundo. El dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, jamás en toda mi vida había sentido un dolor tan grande, sentía como si mi corazón estuviera palpitando en ese lugar y mis huesos estaban colgando como simple gelatina.

-¿No te dolió cuando se lo metiste? Esto no es nada comparado a lo que te voy a hacer por haberla ensuciado -no podía mover ninguna de mis dos manos y el piso comenzó a moverse, me empecé a marear y el puso sus manos cubriendo mi cara empezando a espicharla.

-Ju...Juvia -dije débilmente, deje de sentir presión en mi rostro y me di cuenta que lo había inmovilizado, los ojos de Juvia estaban negros y trate de quitar la mano de Gajeel de mi rostro pero fue inútil mis dos manos estaban hechas añicos y me sentía un completo inútil. Gajeel como una marioneta bajó sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de luchar y librarse del control de Juvia.

-Sus manos, Juvia...Juvia no se dio cuenta en qué momento paso -sus lágrimas reinaban en sus mejillas y no la culpo todo paso en menos de diez segundos y ella estaba tratando de asimilar que su hermano le hubiera pegado.

-Esto no es nada tranquila -trate de acercarme a ella pero la peli azul le dijo algo en el oído y ella cerró sus ojos negando con su cabeza moviéndola muy asustada.  
>-¡Hazlo! -la empujó hacia mí y ella rompió en llanto resguardando su cabeza en mi pecho.<p>

-Juvia no puede, Juvia lo ama.

-¡Si José se entera de esto te matara Juvia! -ella seguía diciéndole cosas mientras Gajeel nos separó de un tirón y le paso la barra de metal que segundos antes tenía en las manos. -¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo antes de que se convierta en vampiro! -Trague hondo y no permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella.

-¡Mátame qué esperas! -Juvia me vio a los ojos y todo mi interior se desborono.  
>-¡Ella no lo mataría! ¡Ella lo ama mucho! -botó la barra de metal y enseguida sentí un punta en mi cuello a punto de matarme seguido de un viento que rozo mi mejilla, cuando voltee vi una ranura en la pared y escuche un "water slicer" por parte de ella, Gajeel saco una barra de metal de su brazo y se fue hacia ella, jamás la había visto de esa manera, su cara llena de determinación daba mucho miedo. Estaba dispuesta a matar a su propio hermano y todo lo hacía por mí.<p>

-¡Es suficiente! -gritó la pequeñita -¡Gajeel, ella es tu hermana! Tenemos que buscar una solución no agrandar el problema.

-La solución es matar a este Imbécil pero claramente tengo que dejarla inconsciente para hacerlo.

-¡No elegimos de quien enamoramos! -Gajeel se calmó y respiró profundo.  
>-No podemos juzgar a Juvia sabiendo lo que paso con nosotros -Gajeel apretó fuerte sus puños. -O es él o es Juvia, José no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que paso.<p>

-El no lo puede saber, pudimos encontrar a Juvia solo por mi olfato pero si se van lejos no los encontraran.

-No irán muy lejos, este Imbécil no tardará en convertirse en vampiro.

-Juvia cámbiate, tu también humano, los vamos a ayudar a escapar.

-¡No lo permitiré Levy! No dejaré que Juvia se vaya.

-Es eso o que la maten -el dolor en mis manos me iba a matar, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura, cada vez me sentía más mareado y tenía que resistir. Gajeel suspiró resignado y Juvia se puso su sostén mientras Gajeel miraba a otro lado, Levy le dio unas bragas que tenía en una bolsa nueva, dijo que se las había comprado por la ayuda que le había dado por ser su modelo y se puso una camiseta mía con uno de mis pantalones, yo seguía sin moverme no podía siquiera pensar en algo, el dolor iba a hacer que me desmayara en cualquier momento y al terminar Juvia se acercó a mí y me ayudo a vestirme.

-Sus manos Gray-sama ¡tienen que hacer algo!  
>-Irán a un hospital después de escapar, ¡que se aguante el dolor! lárguense ya Juvia -Gajeel estaba muy enojado, en su mirada demostraba que jamás iba a perdona a Juvia por lo que había hecho. Lyon entró al cuarto y nos descubrió a todos pero sin aparente razón y como una marioneta dijo que tenía que ir a comprar un tarro de nutella y salió del apartamento siendo controlado por Juvia.<br>-¡Listo Gray-sama! -Juvia me subió en su espalda y cuando íbamos a salir por la ventana cuatro vampiros llegaron a mi habitación para unírsenos a la fiesta.

-Sabía que un humano sabía tu nombre juviecita pero decidí ignóralo porque pensé que jamás me traicionarías -Juvia retrocedió y sentía como estaba temblando del miedo.

-Ma-mama-maestro -tartamudeo sin dejar de verlo, detrás de él entraron otros tres con la misma actitud amenazante de Gajeel.

-Luego supe que sabía el nombre de Gajeel y me pareció muy extraña la actitud del pelinegro cuando no te vio en la casa hoy, así que decidí seguirlos y mira con lo que me encuentro ¿Pensaban ir a alguna parte mi pequeña vampirita? -Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su voz sonó muy suave.

-Gajeel-kun los iba a llevar de vuelta, el vio la falta que cometió Juvia y dijo que merecía un castigo y por eso iba a hablar con usted maestro -ahora estaba protegiendo a su hermano sin importarle su propia vida.

-Imagino que esa sangre en el cubrecama no es porque te hayas golpeado Juviecita. Noooooo no te golpeaste, este humano te hizo pedazos el himen ¿No es así perra sucia? -Juvia retrocedió más y agarró más fuerte mi antebrazo.

-Juvia quería tirar con este humano y lo inmovilizó para que eso pasara.  
>-Y lo mordiste por qué no pudiste controlar tu placer ¿no es así?<p>

-Sí señor.

-Bien, haré como que no ha pasado nada, él aún no se convierte en vampiro así que mátalo y olvidare lo que paso esta noche. -Juvia lo vio a los ojos y trato de no quebrarse. -¿Y si Juvia no lo mata?

-Morirás como la perra sucia que eres en frente de todos los vampiros -Juvia me bajó y me puso contra la pared -No interfiera Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere que salga lastimado. -me dijo suavecito y se fue contra su maestro -Water lock -Juvia encerró a su maestro en una burbuja de agua e inmovilizo a los demás vampiros con su poder, sin embargo su maestro salió segundos después del candado de agua y vio muy enojado a Juvia.

-¿Osas usar tus poderes contra mi zorra? ¡te tendí la mano cuando tus padres murieron!

-Usted solo uso los poderes de los vampiros para mantener a los lobos bajo su control.

-¿A si? -de sus manos vi algo morado con negro que golpeo a Juvia y la saco fuera de la habitación por la ventana. Entro segundos después con sangre en la boca y con su mano en el estómago.

-¡No le haga nada maestro! -Gajeel trato de defenderla pero fue callado por Levy, pues los demás vampiros fueron a golpearlo para tenerlo calmado. Los ojos de Juvia se volvieron en su totalidad negros hasta el globo y empezó a tronar fuertemente.

-La lluvia no me hace nada estúpida, solo retrasa nuestro vuelo porque no nos deja ver por dónde vamos, pero podrás hacer llover todo lo que quieras pero solo sufrirás.

-No seas estúpida Juvia -sonó un vampiro que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

-¡Apuesto a que no dura ni tres minutos! -habló otro de ellos y todo mi cuerpo exigía destrozarlos a todos. -Drip, drip, drop -susurró y sonó un relámpago que casi detiene mi corazón. No vi nada de lo que paso después sólo pude ver que la habitación se inundó y escuchaba fuertes sonidos.

-¡Deténgase por favor! -Levy habló casi llorando después de un minuto y pude identificar donde estaba, mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo al verla, le salía sangre de su frente, boca y pie, su ropa estaba hecha tiras y la tenía agarrada del cabello, fui a ayudarla pero antes de llegar a ella uno de los vampiros me detuvo agarrando mi muñeca apretándola con fuerza y haciéndome gritar.

-¿Por esta mierda estas dando tu vida? Ni siquiera puede defenderte Juvia, es todo un princeso -tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía hacer nada para que no la siguieran golpeando, maldije mi debilidad, mi debilidad humana, me estaba muriendo en ese momento, verla en ese estado me estaba doliendo más que lo de mis manos.

-Perra, esto es lo que te ganas por desafiarme -la tomo del cuello de la camiseta y la estaba ahogando mientras la golpeaba repetitivamente contra la pared, escuchaba el ruido que hacia su cráneo al estrellarse contra el muro y sentía que la iba a perder en ese momento, Juvia estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y me estaba faltando el aire, no podía hacer nada, me sentía impotente y lo único que podía hacer era gritarle para que se detuviera. Término de romper la pared con la cabeza y el cuerpo de Juvia y luego la lanzo hacia el piso dejando un hueco en el suelo. Me estire un poco y vi el agujero que llegaba al primer piso y yo vivía en el décimo.

-¡Maestro vaya antes de que escape!

-No seas idiota, ella va a volver porque acá esta su amorcito! -Tardo en subir y cuando la vi trate de soltarme pero me rompieron una costilla para evitármelo. Su párpado estaba hinchado, su brazo estaba hacia el otro lado y la sangre caía por todas sus mejillas y empapaba su cabello.

-¡Juvia Loxar es declarada a muerte y será ejecutada el día de los muertos delante de toda la tribu! A este humano lo mataremos mañana con la luz del sol. Juvia se trato de levantar pero no podía hacerlo, intento dos veces y se cayó al suelo totalmente frustrada llorando con un llanto de desesperación y sufrimiento combinados en imágenes que se quedaban en mi mente y nunca serían borradas.  
>-Juvia se rinde, ya no opondrá resistencia si...si la dejan hablar con Gray-sama -al terminar la frase vómito sangre y Gajeel la ayudo a levantarse totalmente cabreado.<p>

-Te doy un minuto -el vampiro me soltó y ella se puso enfrente mío, se recostó en mi pecho sin fuerzas y nos corrimos hacia atrás, yo tampoco podía sostenerla, mis fuerzas me estaban fallando y sentía mucho calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Sentí el viento que entraba por la ventana en mi espalda y me quebré, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y todo había sido mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho que tuviéramos relaciones esto no hubiera pasado, fui muy débil y moriríamos por mi culpa.

-¡Juvia lo siente! ¡siente no haber sido los suficientemente fuerte pa...para prot -vómito más sangre y volvió su mirada a mí, su maquillaje corrido por su llanto y su hermosa cara ahora hinchada por los golpes recibidos me hicieron sentir una horrible presión en el estómago. -Siente haberlo metido en esto y... Y ella no se arrepiente de lo que paso esta noche -sentí una punzada en mi corazón y seguí llorando, no podía mover mis brazos y estaba perdiendo la conciencia -te... Te amo Juvia -le dije con las fuerzas que me quedaban -gracias -Juvia junto sus labios con los míos y seguí llorando, ese era nuestro último beso y mi corazón se destrozó en ese instante, mi cuerpo estaba fallándome y la estaba viendo borroso. Cuando me despegué de sus labios por instinto lamí la sangre de su boca y ella sonrió con una sonrisa completamente rota. Paso sus dedos por su frente llenándolos de sangre y los metió en mi boca, fue lo más delicioso que había probado en toda mi vida, mejor que sus pastelitos -Juvia lamenta no poder estar para enseñarle a controlar su sed de sangre -ignore eso, pensé que estaba desvariando por lo golpeada que estaba -él está aquí -¿Quien estaba ahí? ¿A quién se refería? -adiós amor -sentí su mano en mi pecho aplicando gran fuerza, salí por la ventana y no caí al vacío, el agua formo un tobogán y empecé a resbalar mientras llovía más duro, no podía ver por dónde iba por la lluvia tan fuerte que estaba cayendo y lo último que recuerdo fue que caí en una superficie suave que comenzó a moverse.

.

.

.  
>Abrí los ojos pesadamente, vi un techo como de paja y trate de cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Sentí mucha sed, sentí que me moría deshidratado, me levanté de esa cama incómoda y mire a todas direcciones ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Mi boca estaba completamente seca y la respiración me fallaba. Salí directo al baño y abrí la llave para tragar directamente del grifo pero fue una total porquería, no me quitó la sed, estaba desesperado y mi boca seguía muy seca. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo sed! Empecé a gritar y vi que abrieron la puerta.<p>

-¿¡Natsu!? -me moví hacia atrás y no entendía donde demonios estaba.  
>-Fue lo único que pude cazar -tiro a mis pies un venado y ya entendía que pasaba conmigo, pase la lengua por mis dientes para confirmarlo y sentí unos afilados colmillos haciendo contacto con mi lengua. -¡Juvia! -mi mente me mostró su imagen y por ella pasaron todas las cosas que habían pasado, ¿Como llegue a ese lugar? ¿Estaba en la casa de Natsu? Mi último recuerdo fue caer por el edificio.<p>

-Juvia -ignore mi sed y salí corriendo para salir de ese lugar, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que salvarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, al abrir la puerta sentí que me quemaba y Natsu me halo hacia atrás -¿Quieres suicidarte? -los vampiros no salen cuando el sol está en todo su esplendor, unos vampiros de sangre pura salen cuando las nubes tapan el sol ya que pueden resistir niveles de luz bajos pero tu no puedes salir o al menos hasta que tu cuerpo se adapte, no eres sangre pura pero fuiste mordido por una y los poderes de ella se han duplicado en ti. Sentí una molestia en mis ojos y Natsu cerró la puerta de golpe.  
>-¡Se va a desangrar ese animal! ¡Trágatelo! -¿Como sabes que... -¡Trágatelo! -me empujo de la nuca hacia el animal y enterré mis colmillos en el venado que aún seguía vivo, comencé a succionar y mi sed estaba desapareciendo hasta que ya todo estaba bien, el animal cerró sus ojos por completo y entendí que le había quitado la vida a ese pequeño indefenso.<p>

-Si sientes más sed avísame

-Me levanté del suelo y muchas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, ¿Como sabía acerca de los vampiros? ¿Cómo estaba en ese lugar? ¿Qué había pasado con Juvia? -¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! Este maldito sol no me evitara ir con ella.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras con Juvia! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

-¿Como sabes de ella? ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre y sobre los vampiros?

-¡Ay Gray! Eres un ciego que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. -Ella te vigila desde que llegaste a este lugar, pasaba a nuestro territorio solo para verte. Cuando ibas al bosque te observaba desde la copa de un árbol y cada vez que te quedabas dormido ella bajaba y te miraba de cerca, hasta te tocaba el cabello y las mejillas.

-Ella, yo tengo que salvarla -me desespere y me levanté.  
>-¿Vas a ir tu solo encentra de todos los vampiros? Sólo con el maldito de José es suficiente para hacerte pedazos.<p>

-La van a matar, dijo algo del día de los muertos.

-La mataran en diez días entonces.

-No lo permitiré así me cueste la vida la salvare.

-Eres un idiota, ella me pidió que te salvara y ahora ¿vas a echar nuestro esfuerzo a la basura?

-¿Nuestro esfuerzo? ¿Cómo llegue acá?

-Yo sabía que ibas a pecar con ella, olía el deseo en ti y hace dos noches fui porque tenía un mal presentimiento, olí a seis vampiros y a Levy y sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, ella cayó al primer piso y al verme me dijo que te iba a lanzar por la ventana y que tenía que escapar contigo, cuando subió fue cuestión de segundos para que cumpliera lo que dijo y gracias a la lluvia no pudieron ver a donde escapábamos.

-¿Oliste? ¿Cómo es que Juvia te conocía?

-Gray... Esto... -hizo una breve pausa -yo soy un hombre lobo. -tenía que esta bromeando, todos estaban jugando con mi cabeza y sentía que iba a estallar.

-¿¡Quueeee!?

-Lo que oyes y ahora lo más importante es hacer un plan para salvarla.  
>-Espera, me habían quebrado la muñeca, la mano y una costilla ¿Cómo es que ahora las tengo intactas?<p>

-Los vampiros se regeneran más rápido que lo humanos pero Porlyusica con su poderes curativos te ayudo a sanar en dos días.

-¿Dijiste dos días? yo estaba con Juvia tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

-Dormiste por dos días seguidos, ¿Creíste que convertirse en vampiro era algo fácil?

-¿Entonces Juvia ya se curó?

-Gray cuando la vi estaba muy mal, no entiendo cómo es que seguía con vida y luchando, claramente fue un milagro que José no la matara, supongo que sólo quería verla sufrir antes de asesinarla delante de todos los vampiros, pero jamás había visto un vampiro en tal estado, debió haberla golpeado muy fuerte para dañar su cuerpo tal y como lo hizo. Ella no tiene a Polyusica que la cure y además no le darán sangre en todo lo que permanezca encerrada y eso retrasara su recuperación. Debe estar inconsciente, se debió haber desmayado del dolor -sentía mi sangre hervir, ella estaba destrozada, la había golpeado sin piedad y eso tenía que pagarlo.

-He perdido mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a buscarla ya.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar lo que ella te ha dado, su poder es el agua así que tu también debes controlarla. Si vas ahora solo harías que el sacrificio de esa chica fuera en vano.

-¿Y si le hacen daño o la tocan?

-Gajeel no permitirá que la sigan golpeando y ahora ningún vampiro tiene una intención sexual con ella porque tuvo relaciones con un humano "es una perra sucia" jamás la tocarán. -recordé que José la llamo de esa forma y me tranquilice un poco ahora mi misión era sacarla de ese lugar, lo iba a hacer costara lo que costará y se arrepentirían de haberse metido con ella.

-¡Tengo sed! -volví a sentir ese deseo de sangre y quería matar a Natsu, mis ojos solo se concentraron en su cuello, escuche la puerta abrirse y en menos de un segundo estaba encima de alguien a punto de morderlo, un lobo gigante se echo encima mío y me mostró todos sus colmillos con furia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gray? -era la voz de Lucy, estaba muy asustada y le mostré mis nuevos colmillos a ese lobo para que se quitara de encima, podía tener perfectamente la misma fuerza de Juvia o de Gajeel y me estaba aplastando con sus garras. Olía deliciosa esa sangre y quería beberla a como dé lugar, forcejé un poco con el lobo y escuche a Lucy llorar más fuerte. "Juvia lamenta no estar para ayudarlo a controlar su sed de sangre" recordé sus palabras y reaccione, mi cuerpo respondió y me calme. Vi los ojos del lobo y eran color jade como los de Natsu, -¿¡Natsu!?

-¿Ya te calmaste? -escuche su voz en mi mente y asentí.

-Bien -se quitó de encima y pude observar su gigante cuerpo, parecía mentira, era más fuerte que un lobo normal y con tal solo un mordisco podía acabar con mi vida.

-¿Gra... Gray es un vampiro? -ella no lo podía creer, me veía como si fuera un monstruo y se encontraba muy asustada.

-Es una larga historia pero todo paso porque se enamoró de una de ellos -sentí la sangre llegar a mis mejillas y era imposible que me sonrojara por eso, jamás me había afectado algo así ni siquiera cuando Lyon me molestaba con Lucy a penas se dio cuenta que ella me gustaba.

-¿Una de ellos? Pero si ellos tienen prohibido relacionarse con los humanos.  
>-Ella se obsesiono con Gray e hizo todo lo posible por enamorar al idiota, además es muy hermosa era de esperarse que cayera tarde o temprano -ambos le regalamos una mirada asesina al peli rosado y Lucy se enojó.<p>

-¿Muy hermosa Natsu? Mejor me voy, Makarov no tarda en llegar y aún no se acostumbra a la idea.

-¡Espera Luce! ¡No puedo negar que Juvia es hermosa! Pero sabes que amamos igual que los vampiros, sólo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida y estamos dispuestos a dar lo que sea por nuestro amado. Yo te amo a ti Luce.

-¿Quieres decir que soy el único amor de Juvia?

-Sí que eres idiota, ¡claro que sí! Y como tú te convertiste en vampiro amándola a ella, Juvia será el amor de toda tu vida -respire profundo y el nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer.

-¡Voy a cazar otro animal! ¡No salgas de la casa hasta que haya vuelto! - Lucy se subió en la lomo de Natsu y salieron de la casa. Trate de aclarar mis pensamientos, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando una solución y me llene de ira al recordar que fue un inútil, solo vi como la golpeaban y verla llorar, eso fue lo peor de todo, sus preciosas lágrimas derramándose por mi culpa mientras su cuerpo experimentaba todo el dolor. "Siente no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para prote..." ni siquiera término la frase, ¡YO ERA EL QUE DEBÍ HABER DICHO ESO! yo debí haber sido el que la defendiera y volviera mierda a todos esos vampiros hijos de puta. Golpee mi cabeza en total frustración contra la madera de la casa y le hice un hueco, vi a través de él y estaba en el bosque donde venía de niño, "asi que me acosabas desde que era niño" -Te juro que van a pagar por lo que te hicieron, aprovechare lo que me has dado y llorarán lágrimas de sangre como lo hiciste tu - mi vida había cambiado por completo, no me arrepentía de nada, ella renunció hasta su propia vida por mí y yo lo haría por ella. ¿El sol? Natsu me dijo que ella podía soportar la luz del sol y yo tenía sus poderes así que salí, me erguí y soporté el ardor en mi piel, no sabía ni por dónde empezar para controlar mis poderes pero si ella podía controlar el agua entonces el rio donde perdí mi manilla era la respuesta, salí a toda velocidad a ese lugar y no tarde mucho en llegar. Respire profundo y trate de que el agua se moviera, trate de controlarla pero nada sucedió, las nubes aparecieron disminuyendo el dolor que me provocaba el sol y seguía intentándolo. -¿Como putas lo hago? ¡Te extraño mucho Juvia! -grite muy enojado ya que seguía siendo un inútil bueno para nada.

-Estúpido -voltee a ver y era su hermano Gajeel, instintivamente di pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo y todo mi cuerpo me exigía que huyera, me haría añicos y perdería mi oportunidad de rescatarla.

-¡Hijo de puta! -salió de mi boca sin vacilar -¿Como permitiste que golpearan a Juvia de esa manera?

-Tsk -miro hacia otro lado. -No tengo porque darle explicaciones a un Imbécil.

-¡Juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que te arrepentirás por haber dejado que eso pasara! -iba a devolverme a la casa de Natsu y Gajeel se puso al frente mío.

-¿Crees que quería que golpearan a mi hermana? ¿Crees que no quería matar a ese hijo de perra? pero si lo hacía sería catalogado como rebelde y me matarían y matarían a Levy y no podría rescatarla. Sacare a Juvia de ese lugar y... Tsk... Necesito tu ayuda maldito -me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo y aunque no quería hacer ningún tipo de alianza con ese idiota necesitaba su ayuda.

-No soy fuerte, ni siquiera se controlar sus poderes.

-Juvia aún no tiene control de sus propios poderes, podría ser más fuerte que cualquier vampiro si logrará hacerlo sin embargo tú tienes sus poderes ahora y los conseguiste cuando estabas teniendo relaciones con Juvia por eso ahora eres más fuerte que ella.

-¿Más fuerte? ¿Bromeas?

-La única razón por la que no nos dejan tener relaciones con los humanos y menos convertirlos es por esa razón, los humanos automáticamente se vuelven más fuerte que nosotros y le temen a la extinción de la raza.

-¿Qué paso con ella? ¿por qué no la estas cuidando?

-Cuando te lanzó por la ventana Totomaru, Aria y Monsieur sol salieron a buscarte pero no lograron verte gracias a ella, cayó al suelo, comenzó a revolcarse y a gritar de dolor, se hacía la fuerte ante en ti pero en realidad estaba muy mal. después de un rato los demás llegaron, le dijeron que no te habían encontrado y José fue a golpear a Juvia pero ella ya se había desmayado, la dejo en paz, la encerraron en una celda y no dejaron que nadie la curara. En estos dos días solo ha despertado cuatro veces y lo único que hace es gritar y llorar quejándose. Ahora Levy está afuera de su celda cuidándola. -¿Por qué me decía todas esas cosas? ¿Quería hacerme sentir mal? yo no me sentía mal estaba totalmente enojado, quería matar a ese hijo de su puta madre y empecé a sentir gotas de lluvia en mis mejillas que me empaparon en segundos.

-¿Ya lo entendiste?

-¿Entender qué?

-A Juvia le costó más de dos años atraer la lluvia a su antojo y tú la has traído en menos de un día. Son las emociones lo que te hacen lograr controlar los poderes odio, tristeza, dolor, amor. Todo va en concentrarte en una emoción y los poderes saldrán solos.-mire a Gajeel sin poder creerlo y el asintió con su cabeza.

-Es lo único que necesitas para aprender a controlarlos. No te vuelvas a acercar por acá está es la frontera entre los lobos y los vampiros y te encontrarán si te acercas. Cuando la cuelguen en la cruz la sacare de ahí y matare a todos los vampiros que se interpongan, ¿me ayudaras o no?

-Los volveré añicos a todos en especial a ese tal José -se fue sin despedirse y al aumentar mi enojo la lluvia cayó más fuerte, iba a ser difícil controlar eso pero sin duda lo iba a lograr por ella. Entrene más de dos horas con mis manos totalmente congeladas por el frio en mi cuerpo empapado por la lluvia pero no importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía que hacerme más fuerte, más rápido y más sanguinario. Mataría sin impórtame una mierda sus vidas o si tenían familia,

-Pensé que te habías ido a donde esos vampiros, te he estado buscando más de dos horas estupido.

-He estado acá todo el tiempo pendejo ¿Que quieres?

-Makarov quiere verte.

-¿Quién es Makarov?

-El viejo, de él depende que salvemos o no a tu mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa si sé lo que dije, dije que lo iba a dejar en dos capitulos pero no alcance sinceramente escribo mucha cosa. Lo siento Chachos y Oni no Ao, gracias por todo chicas las quiero. Mmm me dejaron pocos reviews pero acá contesto sus sexys reviews:<strong>

**Chachos:** Jajajaja lamento nombrar lo que no debe ser nombrado pero ya sabes lo de mi teoria de que Gray botaba baba por Lucy, o sea yo queria alg super tierno porque Gray poco demuestra sus sentimientos y que lo demuestre así suoer lindo, kawaii para vomitar arco iris. jajaja en el manga quede como WTF? y ahora que? ojala no nos trolen mucho y pase lo que dijiste que piensen así cosas con que todo salga bien.

**Sicaru-chan:** Ammm muchas gracias por tu lindo review, ojala te haya gustado este cap y bueno si amo el lemmon tierno siempre escribo cosas como muy salvajes y creo que es lo más tierno que he escito, te mando un mega abrazo psicolgico.

**Juviadelasoledad:** Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y tu sabes que me encanta que te encante y bueno solo espero seguir escribiendo cosas que los sorprendan mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y te mando un abrazo me gigante,

**Lala. tempestad:** Bueno cumplí tu deseo y escribí como se enamoro de pelinegro ese y definitivamente fue amor a primera vista pero los separe y no me mates por eso ni por lo que le hice a Juvia pero José merece morir ¿no crees? dale te mando un abrazo psicologico. bye te quiero.

**Oni No Ao:** Wait eso es un tiempo record teniendo en cuenta todo lo que escribo y me gusta que te haya gustado, no me mates por lo que le hice a Juvia. jajajaja pero no me mates también po no terminarlo ahora solo espero terminarlo cuando tenga tiempo :3 te quiero girl ahorita hablamos.


	3. Tu pasado

**Hola hermosuras!**

* * *

><p>Al escuchar las palabras de Natsu mis esperanzas de salvarla aumentaron, en los cuentos había escuchado que los lobos andaban en manada y todo lo hacían como amigos, si tan solo hubiera la posibilidad que ellos me ayudarán tendría más probabilidades de volverla a ver.<p>

-¡Deja que paré de llover! ¡Huelo a perro mojado ya!

-Pensé que era tu olor natural.

-Pues lo dice alguien que ahora huele a muerte.

-¿Muerte?

-Si el olorcito asqueroso de todos los vampiros.

-Juvia no olía a muerte, su cabello a flores, ella olía delicioso.

-Tengo los sentidos más desarrollados que los tuyos, puede que los vampiros quieran ocultar su olor y camuflarlo con olor a flores del campo pero para nosotros siempre olerán a muerte, es gracioso, jamás pensé que mi mejor amigo sería una porquería como todos esos malditos vampiros.

-¿Estás llamando porquería a Juvia? -Me enoje con su comentario, quería darle un puño en su estúpido hocico.

-Esto es más irónico aún, el don glaciar de hielo, el don no muestro mis sentimientos volviéndoselo loco por una chica -¿Por qué eso me hacia sonrojar? ¿Por qué ella me había hecho cambiar? Me sentía como un quinceañero cada vez que él me molestaba con ella, ese molesto latido que golpeaba contra mi pecho solo significaba una cosa, amaba a Juvia y la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, por eso haría todo por rescatarla.

-No es solo una chica, es mi chica Natsu y los matare a todos para llegar a ella.

-Hablando de tu chica Gray -su semblante se puso serio y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, la cara que traía no parecía de buenas noticias.

-¿Que ocurre con ella? ¿Sabes algo de Juvia?

-No, ¿Sabes cómo matan a un vampiro que comete traición?

-Gajeel me dijo que era algo de una cruz. Que la bajaría y mataría a cualquier hijo de puta que se lo impidiera.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo tu usabas un collar de cruz, era una cruz de plata ¿Te acuerdas? -Moví mi cabeza asintiendo desesperado por saber que quería decirme -Lo dejaste de usar porque a ella le hacía daño ¿No es así? -Entendí que le iban a hacer, temí lo peor -Pues...en su estado no resistirá ni diez minutos en ese lugar. Morirá antes de que le atreviesen el corazón.

-¡La bajaré antes de que eso suceda!

-Gray sabes que te apoyare hasta el final pero sinceramente no llegaremos a ella en diez minutos, si es que llegamos hasta donde la van a crucificar.

-Llegaré antes de que la suban a ese lugar.

-José estará en primera fila viendo como matan a la única sangre pura que se reveló ante él.

-Se rebeló por mí y sabes que lo lograre, te lo juro Natsu, salvaré a Juvia.

-Te creo, por el momento vamos que Makarov debe estarnos esperando.

-¿Crees que él me ayude?

-No lo sé Gray pero si no lo hace tendremos que dar por muerta a Juvia y a nosotros -Trague toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y suspire profundo, iba a ser una tarea peor de difícil a la que me imaginaba pero me tranquilice después de algunos segundos para que dejara de llover.

-¡Eres una tortuga, no me ganarás hasta mi casa! -Natsu salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble al campamento, ni siquiera podía verlo. Use mis piernas lo más rápido que pude esquivando los troncos y evitando caer al suelo, el viento en mi cara y la rapidez con la que me movía eran simplemente geniales. Alcance a Natsu en menos de veinte segundos y me burle un poco de él.

-Que lento eres perrito.

-Ja! Sólo te estaba esperando maldito. -Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos y después de algunos metros le había ganado la suficiente ventaja al peli rosado llegando a la cabaña y coronándome como el ganador. Voltee a mirar por todas partes y no habían señales de Natsu, verifique que esa fuera su casa, el lugar donde había despertado y lo era, moví mi cabeza y mis ojos por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarlo para refregarle mi victoria en su hocico pero en vez de encontrar a Natsu sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo volar y pegarme en la cabeza contra un tronco. Me levanté y pude identificar dos lobos, uno con pelaje rojo y el otro lo tenía café. Me puse en posición de ataque y espere su golpe.

-No les voy a hacer daño, déjenme en paz -Esquive al otro lobo que me iba a golpear y tuve la necesidad de hablar -¡Soy amigo de Natsu! ¡No les haré daño! -Sin siquiera escucharme, el lobo rojo completamente furioso se fue contra mí y lo esquive con facilidad incrementando la furia de tal animal.

-¡Vamos perrito! ¡Ven aquí! -me burle, ya estaba cansado de la situación, me sentía poderoso pues contaba con los poderes de Juvia pero lamentablemente olvide al segundo lobo. Me tiró al piso y me inmovilizo hiriéndome el hombro con un mordisco. Pensé que me iba a quitar el brazo pues comenzó a tirar de él sin abrir la boca.

-¡Espera Cana no lo mates! ¡Sabes que nos atacarían si lo haces! -Escuché mentalmente la voz de el lobo peli rojo y reconocí por su tono que era una hembra.

-¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio maldito? -Para mi sorpresa ese lobo que amenazaba con matarme también era una chica. Forceje con todas mis fuerzas pero me ardía demasiado el mordisco en el hombro que me había hecho, había tratado de no atacarlas pero no podía seguir con esa actitud o me matarían.

-Soy amigo de Natsu, él me trajo acá.

-¿Crees que te voy a creer después de lo que le hicieron a Levy los de tu clase? -Su furia incrementaba, tenía mi sangre colgando con la baba en su hocico mostrándome todos sus colmillos amenazándome con matarme.

-Tiene que ser mentira -apoyo la hembra roja -Natsu jamás sería amigo de esos malditos -afirmo totalmente convencida.

-¿Lo matamos Erza?

-Llevémoselo al maestro y él decidirá qué hacer con él.

-Pero si se lo llevamos medio muerto no sospechará, déjame matarlo por favor -Me asustaron sus palabras, empecé a sentir el mismo miedo que sentí cuando ese maricon estaba golpeando a Juvia, si me mataban no podría salvarla y sin pasar menos de un segundo pude ver a través de sus cuerpos como venas de agua que partían desde su cerebro.

-¡Apártate! -le dije y ella como una marioneta dejo de hacer presión en mi cuerpo y se alejó. Tenía que concentrarme en el miedo y hacer control sobre ella.

-¿Que pasa Cana? ¡Atácalo!

-No puedo moverme Erza -asustada, la pelirroja me mostró sus colmillos y salto hacia mí pero antes de llegar a mi cuerpo se detuvo por mis órdenes, ambas luchaban por moverse y me gruñían para intimidarme.

-Sentadas -ambas lo hicieron y me puse feliz, jamás me había interesado lo sobrenatural pero tener ese tipo de poderes era una experiencia que no la cambiaría por nada.

-Dame la patica -pude ver ira en los ojos marrones de la pelirroja y me dio la pata después de unos segundos de lucha. -¡La otra! -bajo la pata y me dio la otra

-¡Jamás te perdonare esta humillación, mierda vampira!

-¡Vamos! Lo que menos quiero ahora es tener una enemiga, tuve que hacerlo porque me iban a matar sin dejar que les explicará.

-¡Ni José puede hacer esta mierda! -habló la hembra de pelo café.

-¿Quién eres maldito? -volvió a háblame la pelirroja y estaba totalmente irritada.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster, un humano que ha sido convertido en vampiro -las pupilas de la chica se dilataron y pude ver miedo en sus ojos.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie! ¡No permitiré que nos vuelvas a hacer lo que José nos hizo!

-Volvimos al mismo punto, no les voy a hacer nada. -Hable lentamente y haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba para que me entendiera de una vez por todas -Sólo quiero recuperarla, por eso estoy aquí -Sus ojos marrones escanearon mi cuerpo entero pero no dejaba de tener esa actitud amenazante y estar en guardia para atacarme.

-¡Acostada! -Me divertí un poco más y junto sus dos patas llevándolas al frente y acostándose en el piso.

-¡Buena chica! ¿Me crees ahora?

-¿Quien te convirtió? ¡José les prohibió convertir humanos!

-¿Que pasa aquí? -Un lobo imponente y con una voz gruesa llegó con Natsu, pase saliva y con señas mi amigo me dijo que las soltara del control mental. Las libere y ambas corrieron poniéndose al lado del lobo con pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, era más enorme que Natsu y esas hembras. No pude evitar ponerme nervioso ante tal amenaza que percibían mis ojos y el resto de mis sentidos.

-Maestro es un vampiro.

-¿Les hizo daño? -ambas se miraron buscando respuesta en los ojos de la otra, yo no las había atacado, no las había lastimado y las había inmovilizado únicamente para evitar que me hicieran daño.

-No, no nos lastimo.

-Bien, no pensé que fuera cierto pero esa niña si lo convirtió. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando?

-Precisamente ese es el problema no estaba pensando -habló Natsu -lo mordió mientras tenía relaciones con él -¿Es que acaso era necesario que todo el mundo supiera lo que paso esa noche? los colores no tardaron en llegar a mis mejillas y trate de respirar. Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y solo quería escapar de ese lugar. Las hembras me miraron con una especie de burla en sus rostros pues se dieron cuenta de lo apenado que me había puesto.

-Hablaremos en mi casa, Erza ven con nosotros y tu Cana ven también. Trata esa herida de tu brazo vampiro y Natsu llévalo sin que los demás se den cuenta cuando haya terminado. -Los tres se marcharon y con Natsu se convirtió en humano de nuevo quedando totalmente desnudo.

-No era necesario que me mostraras eso amigo.

-Lo tengo más grande que el tuyo.

-Deja de soñar Natsu, sabes que es mentira. Aunque no quería aceptarlo lo tenía igual de grande al de Natsu.

-Lo dejaremos como un empate entonces, pero te gane llegando a la casa, eres lento Gray.

-Debiste coger un atajo maldito - entramos en su casa, me limpio la herida del brazo y entendí que si hubiera sido un humano me hubiera muerto del dolor pero eso era un ligero rasguño, muy pronto sanaría.

-¿Por qué odian a los vampiros? La peli roja se asusto cuando le dije que era un humano convertido en vampiro ¿Qué sucedió con José?

-Es una larga historia -Natsu me habló cortante y puso el vendaje en mi hombro.

-Tienes que contarme lo que paso con ese maldito, recuerda que es mi objetivo y necesito saber todo de ese imbécil si pretendo derrotarlo -Natsu respiró hondo y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-José era un humano como tú -Trate de ocultar mi sorpresa para no interrumpirlo y para que me siguiera contando la historia -Una vampira se enamoró de lo que era ese maldito, en esa época decían que los vampiros eran criaturas de la oscuridad y que los humanos eran criaturas de luz por esa razón entre menos se juntaran las dos razas era lo mejor para todos sin embargo no era un pecado enamorarse de un humano y tener hijos con este, la única regla que había era no convertirlo en vampiro. Ese hijo de puta no tenía luz en su interior, los humanos pueden ser más oscuros y malignos que todos nosotros los que no somos como ellos. No sé con certeza si alguna vez amo a esa tonta pero la convenció para que lo convirtiera en vampiro. Ya te había dicho que los humanos convertidos son más fuertes que los vampiros de sangre pura y ya te podrás imaginar lo que paso después. Solo le basto dos meses entre ellos para saber todo acerca de los vampiros y acerca de nosotros. Entonces hizo su movimiento, no quería ser solo un vampiro poderoso quería todo y en un acto que ni Makarov el día de hoy se ha podido explicar mato a casi todos los niños vampiros culpándonos a nosotros los lobos, los padres y todos los vampiros nos atacaron sin aviso esa mañana que jamás saldrá de mi mente.

_-Escóndete en el bosque y no salgas de allí ¿Entendiste?_ -Le asentí a mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos y mis padres me cubrieron y lograron que yo llegará al bosque pero cuando volteé a ver buscándolos con la mirada no vi a nadie. Escuché gritos, ¡Diablos! ¡era un niño y estaba demasiado asustado! corrí y corrí por todo el bosque y cuando ya no pude correr me escondí debajo de un árbol, no sabía dónde estaba, claramente había llegado al territorio de los vampiros y me quede esperando cualquier cosa que pasará, una muerte inminente o a Igneel que viniera por mí, que me dijera que todo estaba bien y que volveríamos a casa con mi madre pero en vez de eso escuché el llanto de alguien.

_-¿Estás segura de lo que viste?_

_-Sí Gajeel-kun, fue José, él mato a los padres de Juvia_ -Enseguida supe que eran vampiros y aunque eran voces de niños me asuste demasiado, estaba indefenso, mi manada no estaba conmigo y aún no era un lobo fuerte, ni siquiera superaba en tamaño a los perros.

_-Te creo Juvia, tranquila._

_-Los padres de Juvia lo encararon, le dijeron que los lobos no habían tenido nada que ver con lo que le paso a los demás niños y él, él le atravesó el cuello con las manos y le arrancó la cabeza a la madre de Juvia..._ -la niña rompió en llanto en ese momento y no me moví ni un solo milímetro para que no me escucharan.

_-¿Te vio asesinarlos?_

_-Juvia no lo sabe, ella se convirtió en agua y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Tenemos que volver, tienes que fingir que odias a los lobos, que ellos mataron a tus padres. No puedes demostrarle miedo a José. Nos vengaremos de ese malparido, te lo juro._

_-Él los matara Gajeel-kun, escapen por favor._

_-Sabes que él nos buscaría, tu eres como mi hermana Juvia nunca te dejaré, te protegeré de ese maldito pero por lo pronto tenemos que volver._

_-Juvia no puede, Juvia tiene mucho miedo._

_-Yo sé, tienes que ser fuerte. ¡Mírame a los ojos Juvia! ¡Prométeme que serás fuerte!_

_-Juvia lo promete -_aunque estaban muy lejos de mi podía oler su miedo perfectamente, ambos estaban peor de asustados que yo y sin querer pise una rama llamando la atención de Gajeel, el peli negro empujó a Juvia poniéndola detrás de él y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, trate de huir y mire hacia atrás, cuando volví mi cara al frente ese vampiro me estaba mostrando sus colmillos y abrazando su espalda estaba la peli azul asomando la cabeza asustada.

_-¡Ustedes mataron a mis padres! ¡Malditos asesinos!_ -me convertí en lobo y sin quererlo estaba caminando en dirección contraria a ellos. Mire atrás y la chica tenía su pupila totalmente dilatada había usado sus poderes en mi para que me alejará de ellos sin entrar en una pelea.

_-El ataque paso, ya puedes volver a tu hogar lobo y vuelve cuando seas fuerte para que juntos acaben con José -_Escuché la voz de ella en mi cabeza y asentí, me prometí jamás volver a ser débil y la vi de nuevo a los ojos, no pude entender que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica pero todos habíamos pasado por lo mismo, habíamos perdido a nuestros padres y solo había un solo culpable "José".

_-Juvia te indicará el camino psíquicamente para que no encuentres a ningún vampiro, ten cuidado lobo_ -Juvia me guío por un camino desolado pero reconocí el olor de mi hogar después de caminar por muchas horas, cuando llegue al campamento no había si no sangre, llanto y cuerpos regados por todas partes. Todo lo que conocía, todo lo que había vivido durante esos años se esfumó en un solo día, en un momento. Mi padre y mi madre murieron defendiendo a los demás niños y a todos los que pudieron salvar, de unos ciento cincuenta que habían en nuestra manada solo quedamos veinte y quince éramos niños. Mavarov fue el más viejo que sobrevivió y se encargo de criarnos protegiéndonos de ese demonio. José mato a los vampiros adultos para ser él el único con control y les dijo a los niños que nosotros lo habíamos hecho. Esa es la razón por la que ellos nos odian y por la que nosotros odiamos a los vampiros, fueron pocos los que quedaron de ellos y como ya había mezcla de sangre con humanos, sólo hay cinco sangre pura de parte de José. Aria, Monsieur sol, Totomaru, Juvia y Gajeel.

-Ella jamás me contó sobre eso -Estaba muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que ella hubiera pasado por todo eso cuando era niña, era tan dulce y especial conmigo que jamás se me cruzo por la mente que había tenido un pasado oscuro y que había sufrido tanto. Ya era oficial, mi cuerpo entero me demandaba matar a ese hijo de puta y lo haría lenta y dolorosamente. Pagaría todo lo que hizo y especialmente el haber tocado a Juvia.

-¡Creo que ninguno de los que sobrevivimos ese día le gusta hablar de como asesinaron a nuestros padres!

-¿Como pudo vivir cerca de ese pendejo?

-Ella me lo dijo ese día, se haría fuerte para derrotarlo. Con su dulzura se ganó la confianza de todos aprendió de José, de todas sus técnicas y pensamientos, siempre tenía en mente derrotarlo pero todo cambio cuando te conoció. Ya ni siquiera entrenaba por estar de tras de ti observándote y acosándote.

-¿Crees que no me siento como una mierda por lo que le hicieron? Todo lo que le paso es por mi maldita culpa, si no me hubiera conocido ella estaría bien.

-No seas tonto Gray, las cosas pasan porque tenían que pasar y no la culpo a ella ni a ti, el amor es algo que no podemos controlar, es algo mágico yo también me enamore de una humana. -Sonreí de lado, era la cruda realidad, no podía controlar lo que sentía por mi peli azul

-Tengo más preguntas, ¿Por qué Juvia sangró? ¿Por qué late mi corazón? Se supone que soy un vampiro y estoy muerto.

-No todo lo que ves en las películas es cierto Gray, tu corazón late, duele cuando te pegan, no te regeneras en segundos, puedes verte en un espejo, tienes alma que nunca envejece... bla bla bla. -Después de repasar todo lo que me había dicho Natsu otra pregunta llegó a mi mente -¿Por qué Juvia no lo controló con sus poderes?

-Juvia no tiene la capacidad para controlar una mente y un cuerpo tan sucios y fuertes como los de José, es algo que no está en sus capacidades. Bueno vamos donde Makarov, prepárate para cualquier cosa que pueda decir. -Asentí y salimos cuidadosamente, ya se estaba poniendo el sol y entramos en una cabaña más grande que la de Natsu, el anciano en su forma humana estaba sentado en la cabecera del comedor y a su lado derecho estaba una chica de pechos enormes, larga cabellera roja, como de unos diez y nueve años y ojos marrones que reconocí enseguida. -La patita -moví mis labios sin pronunciar palabra para fastidiarla y me fulmino con la mirada, al lado izquierdo estaba una chica de cabello castaño con enormes pechos como la otra.

-Siéntate vampiro -Obedecí las ordenes del líder y me senté en el otro extremo del comedor para poderlo ver cara a cara. Natsu se sentó a mi lado y dirigió su atención al viejo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? -Su pregunta me sorprendió, pensé que ya tenía todo claro. Iba a matar a José e iba a salvar a Juvia.

-Salvare a Juvia cueste lo que me cueste.

-Sabes que esa chica rompió una regla muy importante, rompió el equilibrio y la naturaleza de las cosas, convirtiendo un humano mortal en una criatura de la oscuridad y por lo tanto merece un castigo.

-Es algo cuestionable que ese hijo de puta la vaya a castigar sabiendo que es un maldito humano que fue convertido en vampiro.

-Él mismo se encargo de castigar a la mujer que lo convirtió.

-Pero me iba a matar a mi también, ¿Entonces no debería ser también castigado?

-Mato a nuestros padres maestro, sabe que ese desgraciado se merece un castigo y con la ayuda de este vampiro lograremos hacerlo -La castaña nos interrumpió y Makarov le ordeno que cerrara la boca, muy enojado.

-No pienso poner en peligro a ninguno de mis niños por asuntos que no nos conciernen a nosotros, no te ayudaremos a pelear y lo único que haré por ti será dejarte quedar en nuestro territorio únicamente si no te muestras ante ningún vampiro pues si se enteran de que te estamos ocultando nos mataran.

-¡Pero viejo! ¿Lo que le hicieron a Levy no nos incumbe? Te quedaste callado con lo que le paso a nuestros padres aceptando las condiciones de ese maldito, dejando que nos arrinconara a un pedazo de esquina del bosque, nos convertimos en sus perritos únicamente porque no tuviste el valor de pelear con él y cuando ese Gajeel vino por Levy no hiciste nada para detenerlo. Se la llevó en nuestras narices y permitiste que la tomara como mujer.

-Sabes que todo lo que he hecho Natsu es para protegerlos, si no hemos atacado es porque no quiero ver más sangre derramarse y Levy decidió por su propia voluntad irse con él pues dijo que lo amaba y que haría todo por estar con él.

-Ya podemos luchar contra José, todos juntos lo lograremos. Gray entrenará estos días y se volverá fuerte para acabarlo. Salvará a Juvia y volveremos a tener la paz que siempre anhelamos, ya no viviremos con miedo a que nos ataquen de nuevo. ¡Entiéndelo viejo!

-Ya tome una decisión y espero que la respetes.

-Eres un cobarde, ayudaré a Gray a salvar a Juvia y vengaré a mis padres y a todos los inocentes que murieron ese día -Natsu golpeó la mesa con su puño rompiéndola en dos y salió totalmente enojado de la casa.

-No me importa si usted es un cachorro asustado o es en realidad un lobo pero salvaré a mi mujer así tenga que dar mi vida por ella. Sé que usted sabe lo que se siente que lastimen a lo que más se ama en el mundo y no poder hacer nada para protegerlo. Ese imbécil golpeo a Juvia cuando no la podía defender pero ahora que cuento con los poderes de ella se arrepentirá de haberla dejado en tal estado. -Salí del lugar y ambas chicas me siguieron.

-Yo te ayudaré a salvarla -gritó la castaña y la mire extrañado.

-¿Desobedecerás a tu líder?

- No me importa que me destierren, es la primera oportunidad en años que tengo para vengar a mi padre Gildarts y no me importa morir si mato unos cuantos malditos vampiros.

- Gracias, atacaremos el día de los muertos -Vi a la peli roja y sabía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna por la forma en la que respiraba.

- No tienes porque ayudarme, cumple las ordenes de tu maestro. Iré a entrenar, si quiero rescatarla tengo que ser más fuerte que ese idiota -salí corriendo y me aleje para poder entrenar, puse toda mi concentración e intente volar. Me eleve y trate de no caer pero en repetidas ocasiones me estrellaba contra el piso. Pensé que iba a ser más sencillo pero tenía que equilibrar mi cuerpo y tarde un buen rato en hacerlo, me eleve y no pude evitar recordar ese día cuando volé por primera vez con Juvia y adivine su nombre viendo las numerosas estrellas en el cielo. Mi corazón volvió a arder al recordarla y trate de seguir con mi entrenamiento. Después de dos horas ya le había cogido la practica al vuelo y volé cuidadosamente a mi casa, ¡por un demonio! había olvidado a Lyon y aunque era un idiota entrometido quería saber cómo estaba. Cuando llegue mi edificio no era si no el testigo de lo rudo que había sido José con Juvia. Se encontraba de pie de puro milagro y pasee mis ojos por todo el lugar, no parecía haber evidencia de que alguien siguiera viviendo en ese lugar.

Me preocupe demasiado por mi hermano, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? me devolví antes de que alguien pudiera verme y llegue a la casa de Natsu con la única intención de que pudiera decir donde estaba mi hermano. Antes de entrar escuché unos gemidos y entendí que Natsu estaba ocupado.

-Maaaaaas Natsu, aaahh...Eres tan salvaje -Claramente era la voz de Lucy, imagino que así se le quitaba el enojo a Natsu y sentí un maldito dolor en la entrepierna, en el entrenamiento también lo había notado pero trate de ignorarlo. Mi estúpido deseo sexual era más elevado que cuando era humano, ahora entendía porque Juvia me toco en ese lugar cuando nos conocimos y porque mientras lo hacíamos esa noche casi me parte los huesos en un segundo. No se pudo controlar y trate de concentrarme en volverme más fuerte, ella no estaba y no podría aliviar mi dolor con ella así que toda la noche sin descansar un solo segundo practique bajo la lluvia, cada minuto que pasaba era una enorme experiencia y aprendía cada vez más, volviéndome más fuerte. Cacé un animal más grande que el que había comido en la tarde y me deleite bebiendo su espesa sangre. A las once de la mañana el sol estaba picando insoportablemente y me debilitaba, volví a la cabaña para descansar un rato y alejarme del sol y cuando entre Natsu y Lucy estaban profundamente dormidos desnudos encima de la cama. Opte por dormirme en el sofá pero por alguna extraña razón no podía conciliar el sueño. Escuchaba gotear la llave de la cocina y un miedo terrible me invadió, estaba muy asustado, no quería que eso volviera a pasar, no soportaría que le volvieran a hacer daño enfrente de mis ojos y que yo no pudiera hacer nada. La extrañaba terriblemente, me hacía falta su sonrisa y su hermoso cabello azul cayendo en ondas. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y cerré los ojos sin dejar de pensar en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia? -Escuché la voz de alguien pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en la sala de Natsu, estaba en un lugar horrible que tenía un olor desagradable, como un especie de calabozo. Fije mis ojos más allá de lo que estaba viendo y la vi, estaba acostada en un intento de colchón haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar. Su cabello estaba enredado y los ligeros golpes y cortadas que le habían generado habían desaparecido por completo pero ella seguía en pésimas condiciones. Trate de acercarme a ella sin pensarlo pero una pared de cristal me impedía el paso.

-Luz, quema a Juvia -chilló de dolor y ese hombre la corrió delicadamente para que los rayos del sol que entraban por la pequeña ventana no la quemaran. Reconocí enseguida que era uno de los vampiros que había estado esa noche.

-Gracias -dijo casi como un susurró.

-Te traje agua Juvia, se que puedes curar con el agua -me señalo a mí y mire a mi alrededor, estaba encerrado en un vaso de agua y deduje rápidamente que podía verla gracias a mis poderes.

-Juvia está concentrando... sus fuerzas en curarse... no... no puede usar sus poderes -Hacía un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar cada palabra y sentí un nudo en mi garganta al verla de esa manera.

-Siento no haberte protegido esa noche Juvia, no quiero que él te mate.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Totomaru.

-Sí lo hay, no te preocupes, con Gajeel estamos haciendo un plan para salvarte, tu novio nos va a ayudar no tienes nada de que temer -Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y trato de levantarse de la cama totalmente alterada, sus fuerzas la traicionaron y cayó al piso golpeándose en el rostro y temblando por el dolor en el suelo lleno de polvo.

-Gray-sama no, ese maldito lo va a matar -susurró de nuevo pero con tristeza y desesperación en su voz, el vampiro la trato de levantar del suelo y cuando lo iba a hacer cogió su cabeza, Juvia no tardo en gritar de dolor y el vampiro llevo sus manos a su boca -Tu cráneo está... -no termino la frase y la veía sorprendido -¿Cómo estas viva? -preguntó muy impactado.

Mi corazón dolió peor que el día que perdí a Ur y golpeé fuertemente el cristal para llegar a ella, para decirle que no había nada de qué preocuparse que iba a luchar por el amor que le tenía y que saldríamos victoriosos pero por más que lo intente no logre salir del vaso. Después de muchos quejidos de dolor pudo acomodarla de lado en la cama para que su cráneo destrozado no tocara la almohada y se lastimara o muriera.

-No dejes que ellos...se arriesguen, Juvia prefiere morir a que les hagan algo...duer...duérmelos con una pócima para que no puedan rescatarla.

-No haré eso.

-Hazlo como el último deseo de Juvia.

-Lo haré -Vi cuando puso los dedos detrás de su espalda y los cruzó para que se le perdonará la mentira que acababa de decir.

-Juvia es feliz cuando se desmaya, así no puede sentir el dolor -Tragué duro y vi su rostro cansado de llorar por tanto sufrimiento experimentado.

-Te arreglaré este brazo -la tomo del brazo -uno, dos -antes de llegar a tres le volvió a poner su brazo torcido en su lugar, sabía que eso la iba a hacer desmayarse y Juvia solo cerró los ojos automáticamente. Tomo el vaso de agua en sus manos y se la echo en la frente a Juvia, en ese instante desperté en la sala y pase saliva. Desesperado lleve mis manos a mi cabello, no podía perder la cordura, no podía dejar que la ira me consumiera. Salí de la cabaña y las nubes grises que aparecieron por la lluvia que caía me ocultaban del sol, derribe algunos árboles tratando de ahogar mi tristeza y trate de controlar mis poderes para hacer contacto de nuevo con ella pero nada paso. Grite en total desesperación y frustración y escuche la voz de Gajeel en mi mente. _"Son las emociones lo que te hacen lograr controlar los poderes" _Sonreí, no podía creer lo tonto que había sido. La emoción más fuerte que tenía en mi cuerpo era el amor que sentía por Juvia, pensé en todo lo que habíamos vivido, en la noche que había sido mía en un acto de amor puro, me enfoque en ella y antes de poder lanzar un ataque vi a mi alrededor asombrándome de lo que veían mis ojos.

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? -No podía hablar de la sorpresa, le negué a Natsu con la cabeza y el sonrió.

-Si pudiste congelar todo este bosque le congelaras el corazón a ese hijo de perra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras, le había puesto un límite de capítulos pero waa no alcance así que serán los capítulos que tengan que venir. Respondiendo sexys reviews:<strong>

**Sicaru-chan:** Ok debo aceptar que si fue demasiado salvaje lo que le hizo José a Juvia pero tienes razón eso demostró que ella haría todo por Gray y bueno soy una heartbreaker lo sé, soy muy mala pero no tanto. Me encanta que te encante y te mando un súper mega abrazo psicológico con un beso. Me pregunto si estas cansada de mis sexys besos y abrazos? pero waaa te mando unos bien sexys.

**Chachos:** Tienes razón somos maldad pura, lo demostramos hasta en los poros pero waaa lo sé, lo sé, ambos son extremadamente sexy con sus formas sobrenaturales ya quisiera yo poder verlos de esa manera. Te mando un besazo y más tarde hablamos que tengo sueño.

**Lala. Tempestad:** Era necesario separarlos, soy un monstruo lo sé pero el amor a primera vista es lo mejor y ya sabes lo que dicen si no acosas no lo tienes y Gray es solo de Juvia, claro que el poder de Gray era congelar y lo ha descubierto de la forma más tierna. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, nos leemos en el próximo cap

**Juviadelasoledad: **Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, hago todo esto por complacerlos y por crecer cada día más como intento a escritora y poder desarrollar bien mis ideas. Bueno yo espero que mis historias te sigan atrapando y que puedas seguir disfrutando de ellas, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. Bye!

**Oni no Ao:** Fue el review más corto en la historia de los reviews que me has dejado, si lo leíste en tiempo record, te quiero hablamos al rato.

**Viry3fick:** Si José es todas las groserías juntas lo odiaremos al máximo, yaaaayy me encanta que esta historia también te guste y bueno actualice lo más rápido que pude, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con la ilusión que te haya gustado el cap. Bye!

**Taty Hyuuga:** será corto pero necesito más capítulos. Compréndeme please, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico bye!

**Luniitaturska:** Esos también son mis dos grandes amores, me encanta que te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con sabor a vampiro sexy. bye!

**Guest:** Gomen por la tardanza pero bueno ya sabes que con todo esto de las fiestas no he tenido tiempo, lo siento.

**Bye los quiero.**


End file.
